Barriers can be used to protect objects, structures, people and/or other things located in the area behind the barrier. For example, hurricane shutters can be used during hurricanes, tornados, windstorms or other conditions in which high wind velocities are present. In such cases, hurricane shutters can be removably installed over a frangible area of a structure. The hurricane shutters can protect the frangible area from objects carried by the wind and/or the force of the wind itself. It is desirable for hurricane shutters to be relatively rapidly and easily installed, removed and/or stored.